Love in the Written Word
by Lucicelo
Summary: AU: The romance between authors, K. Serinuma and A. Mutsumi, shook their fans to the core.


The announcement of a collaboration between K. Serinuma and A. Mutsumi rocked the manga industry. Fansites of these mangakas burst through the seams in excitement. The mere thought of these two different authors coming together for a secret project made their imagination run wild. Fans researched the publisher's website, magazine articles, any type of source went through scrutiny.

Veteran fans boasted about having suspected this collaboration from the start. The evidence came in Serinuma and Mutsumi's comments online. Serinuma had multiple social media platforms while Mutsumi updated a blog. Others mentioned the small notes in the end pages of their works.

K. Serinuma's stories presented the love of two men in love in different genres and scenarios. Many of her favorites came through in historical fiction, where the angst of the time period tugged on the heartstrings of fans. Serinuma's last manga featured a pair of high school sweethearts.

A. Mutsumi transitioned between fantasy and historical fiction. Most of his work came through in his written light or heavy novels. On the rare occasion, he drew an illustration on a certain emphasized scene in the story. His last story showed K. Serinuma's illustration of a couple in an embrace, stroking the flames of gossip online.

Fans awaited in bated breath for the first installment of the manga. On the day of release, many bookstores sold out the first printing. The personality and appearance of the characters captivated fans. A. Mutsumi's writing style and K. Serinuma's illustrations meshed well. Giving the future of the project in high regards. Few complained on certain aspects, but overall, the public reviewed it with good remarks.

It didn't take long for the story to gain popularity. From the authors included in the project to the storytelling aspect, fans were hooked. Fanart, fan fiction, and cosplays appeared in different websites. K. Serinuma favored and commented the posts. A. Mutsumi drew wrote a happy post on his blog about his delightful fanbase and their continual support.

When the announcement came out about a panel, people swarmed to the ticket vendors to buy a ticket for the event. Contests popped up in magazines and other sources of media.

The venue filled up fast as they waited for A. Mutsumi and K. Serinuma. An announcer arrived at the podium and introduced the duo. Cheers spread throughout the room as Mutsumi and Serinuma stopped in front of the table on stage.

Mutsumi bowed to the crowd. He wore a simple buttoned shirt and slacks combo with his hair brushed to side. A serene aura exuded from his body as he stared into the crowd. When he smiled, his fans and Serinuma's fans squealed at the beauty.

Serinuma bowed after him, hair pulled in a top bun, she wore a summer dress which stopped at her knees. For those newer fans, she contrasted with her drawn counterpart, but her seasoned fans grew used to her ever changing appearance. She smiled and waved with enthusiasm at her fans.

When the panel started, a questions and answers portion came first. A line of fans asked somewhat personal and professional questions.

One particular answer shocked the crowd: Serinuma and Mutsumi knew each other from high school.

Keeping this in mind, multiple people began shipping the duo. Tiny spats formed in different websites over pairing the two up. Many people found shipping real life people creepy and an invasion of privacy. Others saw a difference in the situation because of the evidence presented throughout the years. Either way, the arguments ceased about the authors and transferred into the series.

Throughout each release, K. Serinuma hosted a live stream. She sketched out her own characters and from series she enjoyed. Although, she made and point to pout about having little to enjoy newer works. On more than one occasion, Mutsumi made an appearance, thrilled in answering questions.

They ignored speculations of a relationship other than pure friendship. Without outright denying it, the pair flipped the situation towards their work and not their personal life.

A few months before the series ended, to the sadness of their fans, Serinuma posted posted a photo online. The caption read: Springtime wedding! In the photo, Serinuma and Mutsumi showed off their engagement rings.

The fan reaction broke the forums. From the outpour of messages, no one wrote anything scathing about the couple. Boasting came from those who saw the relationship coming.

Sales skyrocketed through the roof, appeasing their exasperated editors enough to leave them in peace for their springtime wedding. Their publishing house thought about reeling them in for another project, but decided in keeping their distance. The wedding gift of no deadlines.

At the end of the last volume of their collaboration, a drawing of Serinuma and Mutsumi in their wedding garb wished their fans well.


End file.
